Bellas' Christmas
by zarzarBechloe
Summary: A l'occasion de noël vos deux fidèles serviteurs j'ai nommé TeaSpoon et Zarzar vous on concocté une petite surprise... Merry Xmas ! [Bug d'affichage corrigé, désolée. ]


Bellas' Christmas

La maison des Bellas, comme beaucoup d'autres sur le campus en ce soir du 24 décembre, scintillait de mille feux. Guirlandes multicolores et guirlandes clignotantes au rythme de Jingle Bell. Bleues, rouges, vertes et blanches, les led s'allumaient et s'éteignaient à tour de rôle sous les quelques flocons de neige qui commençaient leur lente descente sur l'Université.

A l'intérieur, toute la maison était décorée en l'honneur de noël. Des couronnes décoratives devant chaque porte, des guirlandes partout et un sapin très bien décoré –c'est Stacie qui avait supervisé sa décoration- surplombé d'une étoile dorée. Même la rampe d'escalier avait sa propre guirlande.

Dans la cuisine la majorité des Bellas s'affairaient à la préparation du dîner. Amy et Jessica finissaient le lait de poule, Chloé et Emily à l'élaboration des cookies et Ashley, CR et Flo à la préparation du plat principale. Chloé mit la dernière plaque de biscuits au four et se lave les mains en félicitant « fille de » pour l'avoir aidé sans faire brûler la cuisine. Elle partit dans le salon où Lily et Stacie mettaient la table et monta jusque la chambre de Beca.

Assise sur son lit, la brune finissait un mix. Chloé sourit devant la moue extrêmement concentré que prenait Beca en fixant son écran. Elle referma doucement derrière elle et s'approcha du lit pour s'y assoir. Beca sursauta en réalisant sa présence et bondit presque hors du lit en retirant ses écouteurs.

-Alors Beca, on devient froussarde ? _Se moqua Chloé en s'asseyant._

-C'est ton pull qui m'a fait peur. Sérieusement c'est quoi ce truc ?

Chloé regarda son pull en laine rouge avec un sapin vert dessiner dessus et des perles faisant office de décoration pour l'arbre.

-J'espère que ça te plait, je compte t'offrir le même.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine !

-Pourquoi tu restes enfermé en haut de ta tour depuis ce matin ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Amy a fait une recette Australienne de lait de poule.

-Non merci. Je vais rester avec mon ordi. _Chloé lui lança un regard de travers._ Je ne suis pas une grande fane de noël.

-Quoi ? _S'écria-t-elle._ Mais qui n'aime pas noël ?! C'est une fête avec de la musique, des cadeaux, des amis, la famille. _Beca haussa un sourcil._ L'esprit de noël Bec' !

-Chloé. Mes parents ont divorcés à noël. Je déteste cette fête depuis que j'ai 13 ans. Donc l'esprit de noël etc…

-Ho Beca. Je suis désolée. _Elle prend la main de son amie dans la sienne et sourit quand une idée lui vint._ Tu ne vas pas passer ta soirée ici toute seule. Je reste avec toi.

La rouquine avait d'autant plus de mal à contenir sa joie de vivre habituel en cette période de l'année.

-Non. Non Chlo' tu adores noël, retourne t'amuser ! Je ne veux pas être celle qui a pourris ton noël.

-Soit je reste ici à me morfondre, soit je retourne en bas et m'inquiète pour toi toute la soirée. _Elle se lève avec conviction, les mains sur les hanche et d'un air déterminé,_ Je ne descendrais pas sans toi…J'ai tout mon temps.

Beca pesa le pour et le contre pendant une minute et en relevant son regard vers celui de Chloé, céda. Elle ne pourrait définitivement rien refuser à ses yeux bleus. En soupirant elle se leva et fit son chemin vers la sortie.

-Tu as gagné, mais tu me le payeras jusque noël prochain de m'avoir forcé !

-J'ai gagné ? Tu peux le répéter s'il te plait ?

-Hey, _lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule,_ n'abuses pas Beale.

Chloé était vraiment fière d'avoir convaincu la DJ de sortir de sa grotte et participer à la fête…Enfin tout du moins de faire acte de présence.

Au rez-de-chaussée tout le monde portait un bonnet de noël ou un serre-tête en forme de rennes, chantant des musiques de noël à tue-tête. Lilly vint leur apporter un verre de lait de poule chacune suivit par Cynthia-rose et son assiette de cookies. Beca les remercia en se servant.

-C'est pas si mal tu vois. _Lui fit constater Chloé._

Pour toute réponse Beca lui fit son plus beau sourire forcé en croquant la tête du cookie en forme de père noël. Stacie vint poser un chapeau de noël sur la tête de Chloé et un sur celle de Beca.

-Hey ? Mais où sont les cadeaux ? _Demanda Flo._

-Ah oui ! Il faut les mettre au pied du sapin ! _S'exclama Amy en partant dans sa chambre._

Chacune suivit le mouvement et partit chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté pour le déposer sous l'arbre. Il y a près d'un mois de ça, chacune avait piochée le prénom d'une autre Bella à qui elle devrait offrir un cadeau pour noël. Une fois tous les cadeaux disposé devant l'arbre, cela avait fière allure.

Après un dîner de fête digne de ce nom, elles s'assirent toutes sur les canapés pour regarder l'émission spécial noël. Beca faisait une tête de six pieds de long depuis le début, même si Chloé et les autres essayaient de la faire participer, de lui communiquer leur enthousiasme.

Assise dans le canapé, elle fixait le téléviseur sans la moindre conviction dans le regard. Chloé s'était assise juste entre elle et Stacie. En voyant le visage déconfit de la brune, elle lui prit le bras pour se rapprocher d'elle et déposa un baisé sur sa joue. Beca la regarda, Chloé lui sourit, mais aucune réaction. Stacie donna un petit coup de coudre à la rouquine, lui indiquant le plafond. Chloé dirigea donc son regard vers le lustre au-dessus d'elle et Beca où quelqu'un avait attaché du gui. La brune suivit le regard de Chloé, la regarda un peu et en voyant le sourire diabolique qu'elle affichait, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, su se qu'elle lui réservait.

-Non Chloé.

-Mais c'est la tradition Beca. _Dit-elle comme si c'était une excuse._

-Je crois que je vais remonter.

-Non Beca. _La brune se levait déjà pour partir._ Attends…

Chloé lui emboita le pas et la rattrapa en haut des escaliers. Elle la retient de rentrer dans sa chambre en lui prenant la main juste à temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à faire semblant d'être bien au milieu de toutes ses décorations à la con. Je préfère aller me coucher.

-D'accord. _Sa voix trahissait sa tristesse._

La DJ voulu reprendre son chemin mais Chloé en décida autrement. Avec un petit sourire elle poussa légèrement Beca contre le chambranle de sa porte, pose une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un de ces baisé passionné comme on peut les voir à la TV dans ses contes de noël moderne, non ce fut un simple baiser (presque trop rapide si vous voulez l'avis de Beca). Chloé, toujours souriante, fini par se reculer.

-Bonne nuit Beca.

-Euh… Merci…

Mais le temps qu'elle remette ses idées en place et articule ses deux mots, Chloé était déjà en bas des escaliers. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à elle et parti se coucher.

A la fin de l'émission de noël, Amy zappa sur les dessins animés de noël. Chloé leur dit à toutes bonne nuit et partit à l'étage, prétextant être fatiguée. Elle entra dans sa chambre, se changea et en ressortit. Très lentement elle pénétra dans la chambre de Beca et avança vers le lit de celle-ci sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je t'entends Chloé, tu en es consciente ? _Demanda la voix de Beca dans le noir._

Au même moment Chloé se cogna le petit orteil dans un meuble – c'est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver dans ses cas la- et se mit à sautiller sur son autre pied en grommelant au monde entier sa douleur. Beca se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Depuis quand ce meuble est là ?!

-Depuis toujours Chloé… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je souffre ! _Elle s'assit sur le lit en tenant encore son pied._ Saleté de meuble.

-Je voulais dire : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

-Je ne voulais pas dormir toute seule. En plus Stacie à bu pas mal de lait de poule et elle ronfle quand elle a bu.

-Et tu comptais donc t'inviter sans demander.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaiiiiit. _Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un regard de chiot battu._

-Bien, céda Beca encore une fois. Tu gardes tes pieds froids pour toi.

La rouquine sourit et s'allongea à côté de son amie, oubliant complétement son pied. Beca coupa la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Chloé.

La rouquine se rapprocha jusqu'à devenir la grande cuillère de la DJ, son bras entourant la taille de Beca.

-Bonne nuit Bec'.

Beca se contrôla pour ne pas frissonner en sentant le souffle chaud de Chloé lui caresser l'oreille.

Au lendemain matin, vers les 7 heures, Chloé se leva la première. Elle se faufila hors du lit sans un bruit et sortit de la chambre, sans se cogner cette fois. Arrivé dans la cuisine elle prépara un grand verre de lait et une assiette avec quelques cookies et remonta le tout. Elle les déposa sur la table de nuit de Beca et retourna dans le lit.

Vers 8 heures Amy se réveilla, elle salua Chloé, nullement étonné de la trouver là, et sortit pour réveiller les autres.

-Beca… Debout, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Réveil-toi.

-Grr… Je n'aime pas noël, laisse-moi dormir.

-Mais je sais que tu adores mes cookies et avoir un verre de lait au réveil. Ouvre les yeux Grincheuse.

La brune n'ouvrit d'abord qu'un œil, mais en voyant le verre et l'assiette se redressa avec beaucoup plus de motivation, s'en saisit et dévora rapidement le tout sous le regard bien veillant et amusé de la rouquine.

-Merci Chloé, _dit-elle en se recouchant._

-Ho non, tu te lèves, aller tu viens ouvrir les cadeaux avec tout le monde.

-Mais… Je préfère dormir moi.

-Et moi j'aurais préféré ne pas te courir après pour avoir mon bisou hier soir.

-Alors il ne fallait pas courir.

-Tu as fini de faire ton Grinch, Beca Mitchell !

Beca ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant qu'un seul son ne puisse en sortir, les lèvres de Chloé vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci dans un baisé plus passionné que la veille. Beca ne se recula pas –coincée contre le matelas où aurait-elle pu aller ? Elle ne voulait aller nulle part de toute façon- répondant doucement aux lèvres de Chloé. Sa main allant chercher la taille de la rouquine quand celle-ci se recula et sortit du lit.

-On t'attend en bas ! _Dit-elle en sortant._

Beca resta un instant dans son lit sans savoir quoi faire, dire, penser… Elle détestait quand Chloé gagnait leurs batailles silencieuses. Mais elle adorait la façon dont elle l'avait mené. L'esprit plus embrumé par ce baiser que par le sommeil, elle se leva en souriant bêtement et descendit.

A peine son pied avait-il quitté la dernière marche qu'une Amy sauvage apparu devant elle en brandissant dangereusement un paquet dans sa direction.

-Joyeux noël Beca !

Elle la prit dans ses bras et attendis qu'elle ouvre le cadeau. Encore sous le coup de ses multiples émotions matinal elle ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir la boite d'un casque audio. Mais pas n'importe lequel, exactement le même que le celui qu'elle avait avant qu'on en le lui vole à la bibliothèque universitaire il y a quelques jours. Beca tira un trait sur sa réputation de DJ bad-ass et fit un câlin à Amy pour la remercier.

Tout le monde ou presque avait eu son cadeau, sauf Chloé, assise sur le canapé en les regardant toute s'amuser. Beca prit donc le paquet qu'elle devait offrir et se dirigea vers la rouquine.

-Père noël surprise, _lui dit-elle avec un large sourire sarcastique._

Chloé ne releva pas et prit le cadeau en la remerciant. Beca s'assit à côté de Chloé pendant qu'elle déballait le paquet calmement –définitivement plus calmement que Lilly qui faisait des confettis de l'emballage.

Les yeux de Chloé s'ouvrirent plus grand en oyant le contenu du paquet, sa bouche formant un ovale parfait, sans qu'aucun son en sorte.

-C'est Diby ? _Son regard joue au ping-pong de Beca au paquet puis de nouveau à Beca._

Elle sort la peluche de la boite, un lapin avec un short vert, c'était la réplique parfaite de son Diby. La grand-mère de Chloé lui avait offert pour ses 5 ans et très vite Diby et elle étaient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, inséparable l'un de l'autre. C'était toujours tout un bazar pour le mettre au lavage. Mais à peine 6 mois plus tard, alors que Chloé et ses parents rendait visite à sa tante, le chien de celle-ci avait décidé que Diby ne méritait plus de vivre et l'avait transformé en boule de mousse en quelques coups de gueule devant une Chloé horrifiée et pleurant à chaude larme.

-Ce n'est pas exactement le même, plus une réplique. Le fabricant à fait faillite il y a dix ans, j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour en trouver un. _Expliqua la brune, fière de son effet._

-Mais comment tu as su ? _Demande Chloé au bord des larmes._

-Tu le tiens sur l'une des photos de ton écran de veille et tu m'avais raconté son histoire un jour, _dit-elle simplement._

-Et tu t'en es souvenu… C'est adorable Beca, tu es adorable.

-Chhhh, _dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux._ Ma réputation de dure à cuire j'y tiens.

-Oups, _fit Chloé, faussement désolée._

Elles rigolèrent et Chloé sauta littéralement au cou de Beca pour la remercier et lui faire plein de bisous sur la joue tel un pivert contre un arbre.

-Regardez-moi toute la neige qui est tombé cette nuit ! _S'écria Flo scotchée à la fenêtre de la cuisine._

-Enfiler vos bottes et un manteau, _dit Amy la baleine en mettant elle-même ses chaussures,_ bataille de boule de neige ! Gard à vos fesses les crevettes je suis la meilleure lanceuse de boule de neige de Tasmanie … avec deux moufles.

-Attend on pourrait faire un bonhomme de neige avec Beca, _proposa Stacie_ , elle est à l'échelle.

-Hey ! _S'écria la concernée, faussement offenser par une énième remarque sur sa taille._ Je vais te faire manger de la neige Stac' !

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à lever les bras plus haut que mes épaules, _ajouta la grande brune en fermant son blouson et sortant par la porte de la cuisine qui menait au jardin._

Beca s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Chloé et sauta pardessus le dossier du canapé pour enfiler une paire de chaussure et son blouson en partant vers la cuisine. Avant de passer la porte elle revient sur ses pas jusque l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Tu viens Chloé ? Où tu as trop peur qu'un Hobbit te botte les fesses à coup de boule de neige ?

-Tu viens de t'appeler Hobbit toi-même ou je rêve ?

-Tu as du rêver ! _Conclu-t-elle en partant._

Chloé posa Diby sur le canapé et se prépara pour sortir à son tour. A peine eu-t-elle mit un pied dehors qu'elle reçut une boule de neige en pleine tête. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit Beca et Amy s'en taper cinq en rigolant, pendant que Stacie, Emily et CR lançaient l'assaut contre Flo, Jessica, Lilly et Ashley. Avant que Beca n'ai le temps de comprendre elle reçut à son tour une boule de neige dans l'épaule.

-Hey !

-Tu l'as cherché ! Justifia Chloé. Regarde ça tu m'en as fichu dans le cou ! C'est gelé.

-C'est un des effets secondaire de la neige oui… _Dit sarcastiquement Beca._

Amy reçu une boule dans le dos et s'empressa de rejoindre les autres pour se venger, tandis que Chloé tapait gentiment dans l'épaule de Beca.

-Tu en a encore un peu dans les cheveux, _fit remarquer la brune en portant la main à la chevelure rousse pour la débarrasser de la neige._

-Merci, _lui sourit-elle._

-Chloé, je… Je peux te poser une question ? _Demanda-t-elle nerveusement en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille._

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ce matin ?

Chloé sourit autant pour la question que pour l'air gêné que prenait Beca en ce moment même, son visage tourné vers le sol. Elle se pinça les lèvres et fit un pas pour se rapprocher de la brune.

-Tu voudrais que ce soit pour quoi ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

-Quoi ?

Beca releva de grands yeux vers la rouquine, complètement ensorcelée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ses yeux furent happés par ceux de la rouquine, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne là, maintenant.

Beca rebaissa la tête en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Ou Chloé lui faisait du rentre-dedans ? Pas que cela lui déplaise mais elle s'était faite à l'idée que cela n'arriverai jamais.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue puis des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement cet instant. Beca sourit contre les lèvres de Chloé quand elle sentit l'autre main de la rouquine passer autour de sa taille pour la retenir contre elle. Beca s'accrocha au blouson de Chloé.

C'est par manque d'oxygène qu'elles se séparèrent, restant front contre front.

-J'ai toujours eu un faible pour la petite DJ bad-ass de la foire aux associations. Et en trois ans ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Je ne supportais plus de le cacher, c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé… Parce que je suis amoureuse de toi Beca.

Beca qui avait gardé les yeux fermés les releva doucement vers ceux de Chloé pour s'y perdre une fois de plus. Elle avait peur de se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Elle hésita un instant à demander s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde et tira Chloé par le col de son manteau pour l'emporter à nouveau dans un baiser.

-Est-ce que … _Commença Chloé._

-Joyeux noël Chloé, _la coupa Beca._

Chloé porta ses lèvres à l'oreille de Beca et ajouta :

-Le père noël t'a apporté une petite amie cette année.

-Finalement je crois que j'aime bien cette fête.

Une demi-douzaine de boules de neige vient les sortir de leur rêverie. Le tout nouveau couple se tourna vers le reste des Bellas qui riait en les regardant, attendrie.

Chloé et Beca échangèrent un regard avant de ramasser de la neige et de se ruer vers les filles en leur en jetant dessus, relançant les hostilités.  
Ce noël là non plus Beca ne risquait pas de l'oublier.


End file.
